January 15, 2013
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: High school is full of memorable moments and events, but none will ever be as memorable and vivid on the students of Brewster High School's minds as the events that occurred on January 15, 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock**

* * *

January 15, 2013

Zander's POV

Everything seemed like a blur as I carried Kacey's limp, unconscious body out of the school. "She's not dead, just unconscious" I kept telling myself as she was literally torn from my arms and placed on a stretcher to be put into an ambulance. Kevin and Stevie ran up to me. Stevie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, I wasn't hugging her back. Kevin was speaking but my mind was even trying to process the words. All I could think about was Kacey.

* * *

Kacey, Zander, Grace, Nelson, Kevin, and Stevie were in classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Nelson and Grace were enjoying their time together while Molly was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand why you just won't tell Molly that you and Nelson are a thing" Stevie commented. Nelson and Grace have been together for a month, but no one knew except the members of Gravity 5.

"It's just way easier this way, you know, I just don't want hear Molly mouth about me dating a 'Gravity 5 loser'" Grace rolled her eyes as she said the last part. "I'll tell her eventually"

"You care to much about what other people, especially Molly, thinks about you. Just tell her. If she accepts it, cool, if she doesn't, fuck her" Stevie said in a nonchalant tone.

"Stevie, it's not that easy. Molly has been my friend for a long time" Grace reasoned. "But I do wish you had your 'fuck it' attitude"

Stevie smiled at her.

The rest of the class started coming in and Grace quickly hopped up Nelson's lap.

Kacey noticed as a girl, Elise Graham, walked in and waved at her. Kacey felt so bad because she was teased and bullied, relentlessly, by Molly and her followers, Molly basically turned her into the loner kid that no one wanted to deal with.

Followed by her were Molly and a group of girls following behind her. That proceeded to tease Elise and treated her like she was the lowest thing in the room. I stuck up for her, but it wasn't enough. When Kacey got them to walk away, Molly told her "What goes around comes around. One day Molly will get what's coming to her"

Kacey couldn't help but agree. The bell finally rang and the day carried on as usual, until free period.

Kacey and Zander were walking down the empty hallway, heading down to the Gravity 5 headquarters. "Hold up, I need to talk to one of my teachers before we go down there" Zander told her.

"I'll come with" She said.

They walked down the science hall, playfully pushing each other, when they saw Elise and two other guys, Jonathan Poole and Kenton Donavan, going toward the Cafeteria with smug smirks on their faces. Kacey and Zander looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders thinking nothing of it.

When they got to classroom Zander walked in while Kacey stayed in the hallway. She walked around aimlessly until she turned the corner and stared out the window at the empty courtyard. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

In less than 60 seconds there were 3 loud blasts. The first two were off in the distance, Kacey wasn't sure where as she turned her body to see, but the last one, happened on the far side of the courtyard but was still strong enough to bust the window out and blow Kacey backwards into the wall behind her.

At this point, Brewster High School scene of utter chaos. Nothing was heard except the screams of students and ringing of multiple alarms telling the students to evacuate the building. Students were literally running for their lives.

The science teacher was already running towards the exit, Zander was going to follow suit when he noticed something, Kacey had disappeared. "Kacey!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. No answer. "Kacey! Kacey, where are you?" Zander was urged to exit but waved them off. He wasn't leaving without finding Kacey.

He ran down the hallway that was now covered with paper and broken glass and found a weak Kacey lying on the ground. She was blinking her eyes as she looked up at Zander. "Zander" she said weakly as she struggled to get up.

Zander put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up. That's when he saw the huge gash in her leg that was bleeding, heavily. He was going to attempt to get her out there when he looked around the corner to see Jonathan Poole walked down the hall with a rifle.

He didn't know what to do and was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to risk Kacey being shot but she also needed medical attention. So he did the only he could, he carried her in the janitor's closet, turned on the light, placed her down, ripped off his button down shirt, and tied it around her leg, tightly, hoping to relieve some of the bleeding. Zander didn't know what was going on, but all he cared out was keeping Kacey safe.

* * *

**Just something I've been wanting to write for a while. Well an idea I've been playing with.**

**What do you think? Terrible idea that needs to be scratched or should I continue this? Review and let me know.**


	2. All We Know Is Falling

**Thanks guys for the amount of feedback I recieved for the first chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned How To Rock! :/**

* * *

All We Know Is Falling

Outside of the school, the police cars and ambulances were still arriving, as well as all the news media in town. Stevie and Kevin were going in and out of the crowd, filled with students, teachers, and people from around the neighborhood, trying to find Kacey and Zander. Nelson was standing in front of an injured Grace in an ambulance.

Kevin and Stevie met back up at where Grace and Nelson were. "You still haven't found them yet?" Nelson asked Stevie and Kevin.

"No and I'm really starting to get worried" Stevie said. "But how are you, though?" She looked at the bandages on Grace's arms and face.

'I'm ok, I guess. That explosion wasn't too damaging. It scared me more than anything else" Nelson put a comforting arm around Grace's waist, being careful not to touch anything that was covered by a bandage.

"I'm just glad you weren't more hurt than you were. I still don't understand what happened" Nelson said.

"The thing is: I really don't either. All I remember is sitting in the library studying for the math test that we were supposed to be taking, well now" Stevie shot her a look. "What?" She asked Stevie.

"You study?" Stevie asked her.

"Don't tell Molly. But I started to feel bad about nerds doing my homework and cheating off of them. So I just started doing my own work" Grace digressed. "Anyway, then an explosion went off. I don't think anyone was really hurt. I was knocked to the ground and with glass and other stuff because I was sitting kind of close to the window. I still her a ringing in my left ear." Grace explained.

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Molly around" Kevin said.

"She's still inside of the building too?" Nelson asked.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so" He said with a somber tone.

"Oh my God, Stevie!" Stevie's older brother Colton screamed as her ran up to her and swung her around. "I came up here as soon as I heard what was going on. It's all over the news. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Colton asked, letting his over protectiveness get the better of him.

"You ask me that after you pick me up and furiously swing me around you idiot" Stevie said to Colton.

Colton rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're fine" He said as he patted her head.

Colton started counting people. "It looks like there are some of you missing. Yeah, where are Zander and Kacey?" He knew all of them because they all practiced and hung out at his place countless times.

Stevie was about to answer when she heard someone yell Kacey's name. And again. And again. We recognized the voice as Kacey's mom. She came into view and Nelson called her over. "I'm so glad that you kids are alright" She said as she hugged all of us one by one.

"Where is Kacey? She didn't seem to hear me as I called her name" None of them could look her in the eye. Even Colton turned his head pretended to have his attention elsewhere, knowing what they had to tell her.

"We believe that she is still in the building" Nelson finally spoke up.

"That's crazy. Why is she still in the building?" Mrs. Simon asked.

"We don't know" Stevie said simply.

At that moment, a series of gun shots rang out from inside the building. After that you heard nothing but silence, so silent you could hear a pin drop, and the silent sobs of Kacey's mother.

* * *

While Zander and Kacey were sitting in the closet, Zander found a first aid kit on a self above them. There was no ointment or peroxide or anything in it, just some gauze and tape. That was good enough for him. He untied the shirt from her leg. The gash looked a little weird to him but he couldn't really tell.

"Please, please don't let this be infected" He pleaded silently.

"How bad does it look?" Kacey asked as she straightened her back on the wall as he patched up her leg. Her voice still sounded weak but it wasn't as bad as when he first found her.

"It doesn't look too bad. There all fixed" Zander said as he put the last piece of tape on the gauze.

"That's good. It still burns like hell, though" She said rubbing her leg.

Zander threw the blood soaked shirt into the trash basket. He felt weird now, being shirtless in front of Kacey. He didn't think about the fact that he didn't wear a tank top under his shirt when he first took it off.

Zander sat back down next to Kacey and she started touching him, moving her hand from his chest and down to his stomach. "What are you doing?" Zander laughed as Kacey's touches started tickling him.

"Someone's been working out" She cooed. Zander's cheeks started to turn red.

"Well you know, I try" Zander said, trying to sound cool. "And you just happened to catch me on day that I wasn't wearing a tank top"

"I knew you had muscles but dang boy" Kacey said half way playing, but kind of impressed by how toned and defined he was.

"Well, someone sounds as if they are impressed" Zander said.

"I am a little" Kacey admitted. "I really didn't expect _this"_ She said with emphasis. Kacey smiled and when she did she closed her eyes tightly and held her head. "Ow" She groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked her.

"I don't know, I just got this really bad pain in my head. It's gone now" She said. "I feel something right here" She took the now cracked mirror out of her bag and looked at the side of her head, where a small, bruised knot was starting to form. "Aw, that's not cute"

"And all of your other bumps, bruises, and cuts were?" Zander asked jokingly.

"Shut up!" Kacey choked out as she grabbed her head in pain again.

Zander was really starting to get worried about her. Kacey laid her head in Zander's lap as she felt the pain growing worse and lasting longer.

"We have to get you out of here" Zander said. "Kacey sit up right quick" Zander went to the door to see what was going on. As soon as he got the door cracked, he heard a round of gun shots fairly close to them. He closed the door quickly. He heard Kacey gasp. He put the something sturdy up against the door. He returned to Kacey and put a protective arm around her as she lay back down in his lap. He felt her shaking with fear.

"What's a little headache I'm sure she'll be fine" He tried to reassure himself.

Kacey and Zander couldn't help but wonder what they possibly could be shooting at, or worse, who.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? What do you guys think is happening. Or who do you think is behind this? Let me know what you think.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**lyokogirl: I updated! Thanks for the review.**

**lovatic4real: I was partially surprised by the lack of Zacey stories. I guess that number will rise eventually. Thanks for the review.**

**Sibunaforever69: I'm glad you did! Thanks.**

**Sillygoose61897: You figured it out! It is based off a One Tree Hill episode. Very keen eye, indeed. Haha thanks for the review.**

**anon: I am! Thanks for the review.**

**toni: I hope you continue to love it!**

**To the lovely people that faved, alerted, like but didn't do either: I really appreciate you guys!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


	3. Out Of Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Out Of Control

Molly didn't know what to think or what to do. The only emotion she could feel at the time: fear, and it was coursing through her veins. Molly was in the hallway, near the cafeteria, looking for Grace. "Grace!" She called out to her. "Where is that girl?" The ground rumbled as the first blast went off. Molly stopped to see what was going on. "What the hell?" The second went off and the third. At this point Molly found herself caught up in all the chaos, pushed to the ground and almost trampled. She got up quickly and was running through the cafeteria when she was grabbed.

"Hey Molly." Kenton smugly said. He had his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "Are you having a good day? I know I am" When the coast was clear and there were no signs of anyone. Kenton dragged Molly to the principal's office, where Elise was.

"Let me go!" Molly screamed.

"As you wish, princess" He threw her up against the wall. She slid down the wall holding the arm the Jonathan had held where a bruise was starting to form.

"Hey Molly" Elise said with a smile.

After a while, Jonathan walked back into the room. He held up the gun that Elise didn't even know he had. "What are you doing you idiot?" Elise yelled at Jonathan as he shot at the ceiling on the principal's office. Molly was shaking in the corner that he was in.

"Just doing some test shots" Jonathan fired more shot, filling the ceiling with even more holes. "Works like a charm" His devious grin was frightening. He turned his gun towards Molly

"I just said bring the bombs why did you a gun?" Elise asked. Jonathan had his gun trained on Molly, making sure she didn't move.

"My daddy is a lawyer at the biggest firm in the city, do anything to me, he'll make sure you'll get the death penalty" Jonathan smiled at her.

"Aww that's so cute, this little bitch thinks she can make threats" He shot at the wall, missing her head by mere inches. "Well, while your daddy is a lawyer mine taught me how to shoot, rather well actually" He got closer to her, his face inches from hers. He grabbed her chin and turned her face, so she was looking him directly in the eye "So if you say anything else, just know I don't miss twice" He let go off Molly, who was now shaking.

"Jonathan, stop it with the empty threats you know you're not going to kill her" Elise looked into Jonathan's emotionless eyes and she saw something that she didn't like. "Are you?" Jonathan was beginning to scare her as well.

"Do you see this" He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and revealed the many scars on his arm. He looked like he had cut many time because most of the scars crossed other. "This is from years of torment, torture and bullying, most of it at the hands of her, Kacey Simon and her followers" He pointed to Molly. "I felt like a loser, and cutting was my only solace but the bullying got worse as time progressed. No one deserved to live like I did, I do, not even me. My only option was to kill myself, but it seemed I couldn't even do that. I woke up 3 days in a hospital bed under suicide watch. I couldn't figure out why I was still alive, now I know. Don't you see Elise, it's not the tormented that should die it's the tormentors themselves" Jonathan's emotionless eyes were becoming crazy as he grabbed Elise's shoulders. "We have a chance to do this to give this bitch what she deserves"

Elise was beginning to think. All she's wanted for years was Molly out of her life. She wanted her dead, to die a horrible, torturous death. It was the only punishment she thought would fit the level of torment she had received. But now that the opportunity had presented itself, she didn't know if it was worth it anymore.

"I don't know any more Jonathan, maybe we shouldn't kill her" Elise said.

"You don't get it Elise it, I finally have this chance and I'm not going to waste it" He was erratic and adamant. She was beginning to regret getting involved with Jonathan.

"Ok, Jonathan give me the gun" Elise was going to grab for the gun when put to her face.

"You are either with me or against me. You are either with me or joining her. Take your pick" Elise put her hands up in surrender.

"Dude calm down, no is against you, just put- put your arm down" Kenton finally spoke. Jonathan slowly lowered the gun away from Elise. There was a noise, though it was faint they were all able to hear it. They all looked up "What was that?" Kenton asked. "I didn't anybody was in here but us"

"That's what I thought too. Elise hand me my bag over there" She did as she was told and handed him the beat up duffle bag. "Here Kenton" He handed Kenton a 9 millimeter pistol.

"Oh my god!" Elise mouthed.

"Go and make sure no one is in here, and if there are, kill them" Jonathan commanded.

* * *

Zander still had his protective hold around Kacey. Kacey was still shaking with fear. He started rubbing her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Kacey. Everything is going to be just fine. We're going to be fine" Zander told Kacey, trying to comfort her. Though he didn't let it show, his fear was growing. He was saying that to comfort himself too.

"Do you really believe that Zander?" Kacey asked, unsure. Zander's main concerns still lied with how weak Kacey was. She had lost a lot of blood and now with pain in her head worsening, it was becoming a lot to handle.

"I have to. Besides if worse comes to worst, I will make sure nothing happens to you" Zander said trying to reassure Kacey. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you" Zander said not realizing he said that out loud.

"What?" She asked.

"What, what?" Zander asked.

"You said that you-" Kacey groaned in pain. She held head in pain. Zander looked down at her as she saw the tears escape her eyes.

"Kacey turn on your back if you can" Zander told her. He read somewhere that massaging the temples of the head helps with headaches. Kacey turned around to where she was lying on her back and looking up at Zander, looking into his eyes.

Kacey grabbed one of Zander's hands. "I love you too, I just want you to know that" Zander thought about it for a minute. He must have said I love you out loud. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Close your eyes" He told her. Her head was burning to the touch. It was more than clear that she had a fever. "Kacey you're burning up" He said to her. He was looking around for something that would help. He looked inside Kacey's purse and found a bottle of water. "This isn't cold but it'll do"

"Kacey" She didn't answer. "Kacey" He said shaking her. She moaned and halfway opened her eyes. "I'm going to need you to stay awake, you can't go to sleep" Zander told her. "Sit up, sit up" She sat up.

"God your worse than my mother"

Zander stood and backed up, trying to find a rag or towel to pour the water on and keep Kacey talking so she wouldn't go back to sleep. He finally spotted one on the top shelf. "What the hell, why would the towels be on the top shelf?" Zander asked.

"Well you know that the janitor is freakishly tall" Kacey said tiredly. Zander took a deep breath.

"Yeah but not this tall, how am I going to get up here" He leaned against the wooden shelf, seeing if he could climb it. The shelf creaked and almost broke when he put his weight on it. "Ok that's not going to work"

"Try jumping" Kacey said.

"That might work" Zander agreed. Zander jumped and kept jumping. He finally reached one of the rags. He reached for it and knocked everything off the shelf with it, making a loud noise.

"Fuck!" He said.

* * *

**Chapter 3. I've had a bit of writers block.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Special shoutouts:**

**Lil Miss Swagger321: Thank you so much!**

**wstrnplsr105: Thank you. I love writing the Kacey and Zander parts! :)**

**10pandasrule10: I saw Rags too, I thought the same about it. Thanks for your review!**

**lyokogirl821: If I made the chapters longer it wouldn't be as suspenseful haha! Thanks for the review!**

**kim: Yes, yes we did! Thank you!**

**tiarashine: You have no idea how much that means!**

**Sillygoose61897: Thanks for the review.**

**Bitchpudding: (bad ass name by the way) Thank you!**

**MsETBlack: Thank you for your review!**

**randomlittleme: Wait, I'm confused, you wanted Molly to be the one that they were shotting at? o_0 Thanks for reviewing!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thanks so much!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


	4. When One Person Loves Another

**A/N: Holy crap! During that last update I got 16 reviews! What in the world? People are saying they are my biggest fan. What? Oh my fudging God! I love all of you guys so freaking much! I hope you'll like this update!**

**Disclaimer: You already know so...**

* * *

When One Person Loves Another…

Stevie, Nelson, Grace, and Kevin were still in shocked silence at the sound of the gun shots. The sobs of Kacey's mom's sobs were still the only sounds heard. The group, even Colton, felt badly because they couldn't even say a word to comfort her. But what good was giving her a comfort that they couldn't even give themselves. Colton lead Kacey's mother away, trying to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Where were Kacey and Zander? Were they being held hostage? Were they hurt? Were they the ones the shooters were shooting at? Were they… _dead_? These were the questions Stevie, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace were asking themselves repeated. They tried so hard not to think of her as dead. But, at the same time, they couldn't rule that out as one of the options. They also thought the same about Molly. No matter how much they disliked her, they didn't want anything to happen to her.

Stevie looked at the group through wide eyes. It had just dawned on Stevie that no one had tried to call or text Kacey. "Did anyone try to call Kacey or Zander?" Stevie asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! No! Call her, call her" Kevin and Nelson responded. Stevie took out her cell phone and started to dial Kacey's number.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Grace exclaimed causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it Grace?" Stevie asked.

"Wouldn't Kacey have called at least one of us by now?" Grace asked.

"Think about it Grace, what is the first thing you think of when you're in danger?" Grace looked at her with a blank expression. "Getting out of there! She probably hasn't realized that calling was an option. Besides her letting us know that she was okay would give us peace of mind" Stevie explained.

Stevie dialed Kacey's number. "It's ringing"

Kevin felt vibrating in his pocket. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello" He said shakily.

"Kevin?" Stevie asked, confused. She turned towards the boy who was standing next to Nelson and Grace. "Reallly?" She hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that Kacey had let me borrow her phone during free period. I left mine at home" Kevin said.

"Ugh!" Stevie huffed, her frustration with situation building.

"Stevie, it's ok. Try Zander" Nelson said.

"If Kevin is sure he doesn't have any more phones?" Stevie said to Kevin.

Kevin checked his pockets. "Nope. All clear. just Kacey's"

Stevie was about to call Zander when her phone ringing interrupted her dialing. "Ahh" She dropped her phone on the ground.

"What? What is it Stevie?" Nelson asked.

"It's Zander's mom! Hopefully, she won't call back if I ignore it" It wasn't that Stevie didn't want to answer her call, it was that she had a very strong feeling that she knew what it was about, Zander. With the amount of media here this story was on every news channel.

"Zander's mom knows your phone number?" Grace asked.

"I told you Zander and I was close" Stevie picked up her phone off the ground.

"Jackson, I told you time and time again that Molly would needed to be put into a private school but no, Mr. She would be exposed more to the real world in public school. You don't see private schools blowing up, do you?"

"Not now Nicolette"

The boastful, argumentative voices of Molly's parents rang out and could be heard throughout the parking lot. The group turned to see them, Jackson and Nicolette Garfunkel. Contrary to popular belief, Jackson is the most down to earth person. Nicolette is... let's just say that she's the reason Molly is the way she is.

They were walking toward the crowd of people and news media. "Molly!" Her mom called. "Molly!" She called again a little more franticly this time. "Oh, honey, there's Grace" She said to Molly's dad, pointing towards Grace.

She pushed pass Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson to get to Grace. "What the fuck?" Stevie said in a hushed tone under her breath.

"Grace, look at you. Are you ok" She asked examining her injures. "I told your mother that you girls needed to go to private school. Just look at you"

"I'm fine" Grace said uncomfortably.

"Where is Molly, sweet heart?" Grace dreaded that she asked that question.

"I really don't know" She said with a somber tone.

"What?" Her mom asked.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Zander picked up all of the things that fell off of the now broken self and just threw the in the corner. He stuck the rag he was going to use in his pocket.

"Clumsy…" Kacey attempted the laugh at Zander's antics. He could see that she was growing worse by every passing minute. He decided that he would check Kacey's wounded leg. He undid the tied shirt to find that the wound had stopped bleeding but it was now a reddish-purple and black color. Infection.

The level of intensity had risen from serious to a real life or death situation.

"How does it look?" Kacey asked. He quickly tied the shirt.

"Stop trying to talk. You need to save your strength" Zander told Kacey as he sat back down next to her as she was sitting up against the wall. "Let's see what we can do about this headache" He told her. He took the bottle of water, wet the rag, and rang it out, folded it, and put it on Kacey's feverish forehead.

Zander racked his brain for a solution to the problem. If he attempted to get her out of the school he would be putting her life in danger. If he kept her here any longer, he would be putting her life in danger still, possibly, even more so.

"Fuck it" He said out loud. He decided what he was going to do.

"It hurts so… bad" Kacey breathed to Zander.

"I know, Kacey. I'm going to get you out of here" Zander thought that if he could just get her to the exit that was around the corner. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do" Kacey responded. "What are you going to do?"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"First, this" He leaned in and his lips collided with hers. If you didn't count what he was about to do, that was the most impulsive thing he's done in quite a while. He'd only imagine kissing her once but it wasn't anything like this, definitely not under these circumstances.

After she'd gotten over the initial shock of his actions, she had begun to kiss him back. The kiss didn't deepen but it was open mouth. No tongue. No intensity, in the kiss that is. No furiousness. Just pure emotion shared between the both of them.

Zander broke the kiss. No, it wasn't like he had ever imagined. It was better in a weird sort of way. Kind of like a bad action movie where the hero shows the "damsel in distress" that he has fallen in love with her, before whisking her off to safety.

Kacey did but didn't want to question the kiss she was having a little trouble processing at this point in time. She knew that she felt really great now.

Zander hadn't heard any gun shots in a while and that's all he had to go on. He got off the ground and went to door, opened it. He looked down the hall the hall to the left, seeing nothing but emptiness. Then, to the right, where he was met with the site of debris from the explosion.

"I'll be right back" Zander told Kacey.

He went out of it, leaving it cracked behind him. I walked down the hall, on high alert. He stepped over the debris caused by the courtyard explosion. He rounded the corner at the end of the hall and looked down it.

He could see the exit at the end of the hall. "We're good let me just get Kacey" Zander said to himself out loud.

He ran back to closet to get Kacey. He knew he had to hurry. He didn't attempt to explain to her what was going on. There was no time. Someone with a gun can show up any minute "Kacey we have to go, now!" Zander said with intensity. "Come on" He attempted to get her to stand up.

"I can't feel my leg, Zander" What was he thinking of course she wouldn't be able to walk.

"Wrap your arms around my neck" Kacey cupped her hands around his neck as Zander put one hand on Kacey's back and under her thing and lifted her off of the ground. Kacey buried her in his neck.

Zander walked a fast pace. He knew he couldn't run with Kacey in his arms. He considered himself kind of strong but not that strong. They walked down the hallway, keeping his eye trained on his destination and nothing else.

He wasn't even halfway down the hall before, he was attacked from the side. Zander was hit from the side with an object that didn't feel like a human fist, causing him to lose his grip on Kacey, she fell to the ground. As a reflex he caught himself on the wall.

He spit out the blood from the blow to his cheek. He turned around to see if who hit him was still there, he met by a shaking gun, inches away.

"Kenton Donavan" He said slightly above a whisper.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally finished!**

**Hated it? Loved it? Liked it? Reviews are great! :)**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**CartoonistGirl6: So do I. Thanks for the review.**

**Lyokogirl821: Thanks for the review!**

**tiarashine: Thanks so much!**

**Reflections of Twilight: I love them too!**

**Zaceyfan6895: Thanks for the review.**

**imsoawesome: Thanks so much for the review!**

**LilMissSwaggar321: I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Snhsjnejdkshnhe: Aww!**

**Guest: I did!**

**Moonlight015: Will they get out of this alive? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Here's the next chapter.**

**Guest: I did I did. Thank you!**

**To the lovely people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


	5. Give My All for You

**A/N: Rated T for character death. That's all I'm saying.**

**Oan: I know I say this almost every chapter, but I really want to thank you all for reading this story and all of the positivity I've gotten behind it. The popularity of this story is absolutely crazy. I love you all.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Give My All for You

Kenton wasn't back yet and that was beginning to worry Elise. She hadn't heard any gun shots… yet. Molly was sitting on the floor, groggy from the multiple wounds Jonathan had given her by hitting her. When Jonathan said he was going to torture her, he meant it. Elise wanted to step in and stop what he was doing but at the same time she didn't. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was she didn't sign up for this and things were spinning out of control. Fast.

Jonathan was sitting in front of a bruised and bloody Molly, holding on to the rifle secured tightly in his hands. Elise was sitting in the space between them where she could see both of them clearly. The intensity, the insanity in Jonathan's eyes was painfully clear. The room was silent. The next move unknown.

"You know what Elise?" Jonathan asked, breaking the silence.

"What Jonathan?" Elise asked, her head leaning against the wall she was sitting against.

"It must be torture knowing that at any moment you could die, could be killed" He said sending a sly smirk toward Molly. Molly face was unreadable. A face that was full of fear has turned to a stoic uncaring grimace.

Elise's conscience was getting the better of her. She knew this was wrong. She knew that Jonathan was taking this way farther than they originally planned. But at the same time, why the hell was she feeling sorry for a girl that has never given a damn about how she felt and has made her life a living nightmare for as long as she has known her? She hated the girl with every fiber with in her. Didn't she?

Jonathan got up from where he was sitting and walked over and stood in front of where Molly was sitting. He stared down at her for a moment before kneeling down in front of her. He rather enjoyed the mental torture it was giving her. She had the "what are you going to do?" look in her eyes. He held the barrel of the rifle right between her eyes.

Elise looked up at him through wide eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"One shot. One shot end it all" Jonathan simply said. He let it stay for a minute. Molly closed her eyes tightly as he lifted the barrel away from and just stood up, turned around and began to walk away.

"If you want to kill me so bad go ahead and do it" Molly said, her voice laced with anger and tiredness. She looked right at him. "It's not going to change anything"

Jonathan kept walking, purposely ignoring what Molly was saying.

"Well?" Molly asked. "It's what both you want isn't it? Isn't it?" You could tell that Molly was the type of person that had never been through anything because it didn't take long for what Jonathan was doing to her to get to her. "Killing me won't change a thing. You'll still be the losers you always have been"

Elise just looked at Molly. _Who would say that to someone who has the means to kill you? Idiot. _

Jonathan kept quiet and kept that smirk on his face and stared her directly in the eyes. "I wonder where Kenton is." Jonathan randomly asked.

"Beats me" Elise simply said.

"I'm going to go see what's going on. But there's something I'm going to do first" Before Elise could realize what was going on Jonathan turned around toward Molly and shot her in the head. Twice.

Elise rose from where she was sitting in pure horror. She had wanted to believe that Jonathan was just bluffing about killing her. "Shit!" She held her hands over her face. Elise ran towards Molly. The blood was dripping down her face, her head slumped over.

She checked her pulse to see if she was really dead.

No response.

Jonathan just simply walked out of the room with no reaction.

* * *

Zander stared into the barrel. His face growing paler with each passing second. He didn't move, didn't jolt a muscle. He closed his eyes and thought about the promise he had made to the girl he loved. He promised her that he would get her out of there alive. He had let her down. She was going to die and there was he could do to prevent nothing to do to prevent it. He didn't give a damn about his own life.

Zander opened his eyes to see Kenton's hand shaking furiously. He had a look in his eyes that screamed "I don't want to do this".

Kenton thought about it. He walked around hoping he would no one would be in here and if there were, he worked out a plan for how he would kill them. It would be quick and pain less. He knew the places to shoot to make that happen. But now that the situation was right in front of his face he couldn't bring himself to do it, Kacey and Zander had nothing to do with the plot and didn't deserve to die.

Kenton simply dropped his arm back to his side. "I can't do this" He said aloud. "I can't kill you guys, man" He backed away from Zander.

Zander released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Without thinking he turned around, kneeled down and looked at Kacey. She was now unconscious and dripping wet with sweat. Her fever was getting worse. Zander was just about to pick her up and start running for the exit.

Clapping was heard. Kenton and Zander looked up to see Jonathan coming around the corner.

"Glad I caught another episode of the Kenton is a little bitch show" He had his smirk on his face. He looked directly at Kenton.

"I didn't bitch out. I simply chose not to do it" Kenton said.

"Look who we have here. Kacey Simon. And here I thought I'd just have the pleasure of killing Molly and here's Kacey Simon too. Oh joy. And she's already bruised, bloody, and beaten up? Life is sweet!" Jonathan said sarcastically. Zander stood up and took a protect stance in front of her.

"Wait, what? You killed Molly?" Kenton said.

"I told you I was" He said nonchalantly, as if killing teenage girls he hated was an everyday thing. Like Elise, Kenton didn't really believe that he would do it, that he was capable of doing it.

Zander dropped his jaw in shock. He didn't know what to say or think. As many things as Molly was and as many things that she did deserve she didn't deserve to die, at all.

"You are crazy" Kenton said. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking, getting involved with this craziness" Kenton was fully regretting his part in this. All Kenton wanted was to get to Molly and scare her a little bit. He didn't realize being a part of killing her wasn't a part of the plan.

"I'm not crazy. I just finally realized that it is finally time to get rid of the bitches that don't deserve to live. Molly was one. Kacey is one too"

Jonathan inched toward his target, gun firm in hand. Zander knew what he was capable of doing.

"No!"

Running on pure impulse, adrenaline and what some would call pure stupidity, he pounced and came at him. Zander grabbed both of Jonathan's arms and struggled to get the gun away from him. Zander stomped on Jonathan's foot to get him to loosen his grip on the gun. Though he grunted in pain it didn't loosen his grip. As Zander slid his hands down to twist his wrist with all of his strength, his hand slipped giving Jonathan the upper hand. Jonathan used his free arm to elbow Zander in the stomach, causing him to fully let go. He used his body to push him backward.

In that instant Jonathan wasted no time raising the gun towards Zander.

A single shot was fired.

* * *

**That was chapter 5. I hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Review!**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks so much!**

**ArtisticAngel6: Your wait is over!**

**Reflections of Twilight: Yes! I'm glad! I was doing that while I was writing!**

**lyokogirl821: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Guest:Thanks so much!**

**EleanaBelle: I have no clue, can you believe I just pulled the date out of the sky, basically? Thanks for the review.**

**MevinLover: I can't really do a Mevin moment in this story but I had an idea for a Mevin one shot. I'll write it for you within the next few days.**

**Airaba: Thank you so much!**

**InLuvWithTheWayUAre: I love you more! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**LoVEZacey: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!**

**DOPE6895: Thank you so much!**

**StarRose2011: I modeled it slightly after the Columbine thing. Thanks.**

**Weirdo With A Book: Thanks so much!**

**Moonlight015: I'm sorry! This shouldn't be as much of a cliffhanger. Thank you so much!**

**yourjoytoy: Aww! Thank you so much! You all seem to see a talent that I don't see. I just do this for fun and pray that it doesn't suck haha! I love all of my fans! (That feels so weird to say :p)**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**LoveToLoveRomanc: Thank you for your review!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: You guys are so amazing and I thank you!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


	6. She Was Worth It

**A/N: Apologies galore. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wait so longto update, college, life, and writer's block got in the way. Next update will be some time in the near future. **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and messages! They mean so much, really.**

**Let me just clear something up: Zander and Kacey are not going to die! Repeat after me, not going to die. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

She Was Worth It

Zander's POV

Everything seemed like a blur as I carried Kacey's limp, unconscious body out of the school. "She's not dead, just unconscious" I kept telling myself as she was literally torn from my arms and placed on a stretcher to be put into an ambulance. Kevin and Stevie ran up to me. Stevie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, I wasn't hugging her back. Kevin was speaking but my mind was even trying to process the words. All I could think about was Kacey.

My breathing started to labor as Stevie continued to furiously hug me. Kevin's pats on my shoulder were becoming lighter and lighter as I felt my body numbing. My vision was becoming spotty and blurring. _What's happening? _My knees were weakening and the last thing I remember seeing was Stevie's worried expression before the world went black.

"_I'm sorry Kacey" I repeated to over and over as I was literally staring death in the face, in the form of a gun. My eyes closed tightly._

_I heard a shot fired. I reflexively dropped to my knees, not realizing that it wasn't me that had gotten shot. I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see Jonathan lying on the ground, unmoving, bleeding out fast from a single wound in the side of his head._

_I looked around to see Kenton staring at Jonathan. Lowering his arm slowly, he had a blank unreadable expression on his face. "I don't believe in killing people" He paused not talking his eyes off of Jonathan's seemingly dead body. "But he deserved it"_

_Elise came running around the corner. "What's the hell is going on?" She stopped cold when she saw Jonathan lying on the ground. "Oh. My. God." She deadpanned. She just stood there and repeated "this is not how I wanted this to go" She put her arms behind her head and sighed. "This is shit bad, so goddamn shit bad"_

_For some reason my feet felt like they were glued to the tile floor. So Elise was the one behind all of this? A normal person would be freaking out. I didn't have the energy, nor would my body let me._

"_What are you just standing there for? Get her out of here she doesn't look too good" Kenton said to me._

_This was so much to process. I mindlessly, simply picked Kacey up and got her in my arms and carried her out of the school._

My eyes opened to the bright, almost blinding because I was looking right at them, lights. "Where am I?" I asked aloud as I sat up further into the bed. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I didn't see anyone else in the room with me. I looked around the room to see medical supplies and equipment. I looked out of the window to see doctors and nurses pass by the room. I found that I was wearing a hospital gown. _What happened?_

"Hey you're awake!" I heard Stevie's voice say in excitement. I snapped my head to see her coming into the room with a bottle of water in her hand. "What happened?" I shifted in the bed holding my head. "I mean, I remember coming out the school and then everything goes blank"

"Yeah, you fainted when they took Kacey from you when you came out of the school. Everything happened so fast after that. Molly…" She paused. My mind drifted to Kacey.

"Kacey! Stevie where's Kacey? How is she?!" I asked anxiously interrupting whatever else Stevie was going to say. I wasn't hooked up to any machines so I was trying to get out of bed.

"Woah, wait Zander. I think you should wait till a doctor or nurse comes in her to check you out" Stevie stood in front of me, gently trying to push me back down by my shoulders.

"Stevie, I'm fine" I tried to reassure her.

"Mr. Robbins, glad to see that you're awake" A doctor said as she entered the room.

"Right on cue. Can you please tell her that I'm fine?" I requested. I was still very unconcerned about my well-being. All I cared about was finding out who Kacey was doing.

"Well let's just test that theory shall we"

I reluctantly lay back down on the bed. The doctor proceeded to check me and test my vital signs to make sure everything seemed normal.

I look over at Stevie. Maybe hearing that she was ok would calm my mind down and give me a bit of solace. "Stevie how is she?" I ask her again.

"She's… well as of now she hasn't woken up and they are treating her for the infection. But she's breathing on her own which is a pretty good sign" Stevie said, attempting to be reassuring.

"Have you been allowed to see her or whatever?"

"Yeah. She's in a regular room. She didn't look good" Stevie choked out. I looked at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes and with Stevie being Stevie she was trying to fight them.

"Stevie… everything's going to be fine. Kacey's going to be fine" I told her and myself.

"Yeah, I know" She sniffled and shifted the bottle of unopened water between her hands. "I'm going to tell the others that you're awake" Stevie slowly stalked out of the room.

"Zander! Oh my god" The sound of my mother's voice echoed throughout the room not 5 minutes after Stevie left. "I'm glad that you're ok" She ran over to me and held me in a hug so tight that in the short length of time both of my arms started to numb. "How is he?" She asked the doctor that was now writing things down on her chart.

"Well, Mr. Robbins, everything seems to be normal. I don't see any reason to keep you any longer" The doctor chimed in.

"So he can go?" My mother asked.

"Well, I'll have do your paper work and set you with a follow up appointment. I'll be back" She told us.

"Zander, I'm so glad you're ok. When I saw the story on the news… I didn't know what to think… and those assholes wouldn't let me from work. I just can't believe this happened. I mean bombing and shooting. I never realized you went to school with kids that were capable of this. And it's sad about Molly Garfunkel. No one deserves to die that way. I'm just so glad you're safe" She softly caressed my bandaged and still swollen cheek. "Oh I just realized you'll need something to wear home. I'll call Bianca and tell her to bring something up here" As my mother was talking my mind kept drifting.

When I snapped back to reality, I hadn't even realized that my mother had left the room. I looked out of the window and saw her on the phone most likely talking to Bianca. I just wanted to get out of there.

My mother returned to the room and told me that I had a follow appointment in 6 weeks unless something happened within that time. And Bianca, my cousin, finally showed up with something for me to change into.

"Zander! You're alive" Bianca lightly joked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I am" She threw me my clothes and I went into the bathroom and changed. I examined my cheek in the mirror. _This was well worth the scars and the pain._

I came back out of the bathroom. "So, little cousin, what happened?" Bianca asked much to my dismay.

I sighed. "Well, long story short, Kacey and I were walking down the science hall. I went to talk to my teacher, she hung around in the hallway. I hear these loud explosions go off and I felt the ground rumble. All you hear is alarms and people screaming. I was going towards the exit when I realized that Kacey was missing. I screamed her name, no answer went looking for her and found her lying on the ground" I paused for a minute, not helping but to remember how scared I was and how I first felt seeing Kacey lying on the ground.

"Um, then I see this kid with a rifle so, not knowing if we were going to get shot or not I locked us in a janitor's closet, unintentionally becoming a hostage. I don't recommend becoming a hostage. Not fun." I could tell by the look on her face, my mother wasn't amused by my humor towards the situation. "Kacey is getting worse because of her injuries. I finally try to get us out of there. Only to be hit in the face with a gun. Hurt like fu—heck. Kacey was going to be killed, there was no way I was going to let that happen. I didn't care about my life at this point. I tried to take the gun from him, that back fired. Should have seen it total action movie scene. I was finally able to get Kacey out of there. End" I purposed left out a lot of detail, not wanting to get back into it.

"What? My little cousin's a hero" Bianca congratulated.

"No I'm not, at least, I don't think of it that way. I mean the only thing I could think about was making sure Kacey made it out of there alive" I said. Bianca smiled at me. My mother looked angry

"I'll glad the two of you find this situation humorous and lighthearted. And you tried to take a gun from somebody?" My mother practically chastised.

"Well, like I said mom, he was going to kill Kacey and I just used impulse…"

"Yeah, impulse. You used impulse alright. To be so fucking stupid" My mother yelled. I could feel the anger rising in my chest. I really didn't want to have an argument, or, in our case, a screaming match. "I mean honestly Zander. You basically abandoned all rationale and acted so idiotically, and for what? Some girl" _That did it._

"Aunt Lizzie, calm down. I happen to think what he did was really brave and Kacey, someone's daughter, is alive right now because of what Zander did" Bianca attempted to defend.

"I'm happy that girl is alive. I truly am. But I can't get over that he acted stupidly. My son could have died, had one second been different, he could have died. What would I have then? Well, at least, he died a hero. No."

"Her name is not 'some girl', 'that girl', its Kacey" I finally spoke not being able to take it anymore. "Now what I did, the choices I made about the situation, were they stupid? Probably. If the situation presented itself again would I do anything differently? Absolutely not. I stand by what I did. Hell, I would have died I knew it meant that she would've lived. I get where you're coming from, I do. But I'm not sorry about it. Now If you'll excuse me. I'm going to see Kacey" I yelled.

I left out of the room in a huff, slamming the door behind me. _She was worth it. She was worth it._

* * *

**So that's the chapter! Not much, just filler, I guess. Next we'll check on Kacey and we'll have a little... well, I'll let you find out for yourselves. :) For those wondering if it was over, the worst is over but there is still plenty to come.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Review, honestly, and tell me what you think.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**ArtisticAngel6: They will survive I'm sure of it.**

**Sibunaforever69: Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Wow, that means so much.**

**Star167: I couldn't even imagine being in this type of situation, well... you know what I mean.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you so much.**

**1DFAN: I hope this answers your question. :)**

**lyokogirl821: Hahaha I can say this isn't much of cliffhanger.**

**tiarashine: He's not dying anytime in the foreseeable future.**

**ZaceyLover1516: Wow, I'm happy my story elicts that kind of emotion to where you're computer. Thank you so much.**

**TeamSethLover: Oh Jonathan got what he deserved. You lovely, kind person, you.**

**Guest: I hope that's a good "OMG!".**

**LOVESINYOFACE: Thank you so so much.**

**UGH: Wow, thank you.**

**Guest: Idk about all of that now, my writing is no where near that level, but thank you.**

**SUPG: Thank you so much.**

**SUCKIT: Thank you so much.**

**DoItright: OMG, thank you for all of the support. I hope you keep reading.**

**XoXo: Um, not that I'm "disturbed" or anything, but yeah, kinda haha.**

**ThankYou: Thanks for the review.**

**MyDrugs: Aw, I love you too.**

**LikeLove: Really? You think it's that good?**

**CCQ: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Yes. May she rest in peace. *moment of silence***

**StarRose2011: I won't. Pinky promise.**

**GinnyBloomPotter: Wow, thank you so much.**

**lemonademouthforever21: It's not over yet.**

**R5 Rocks smile: I updated!**

**Reflections of Twilight: Oh my gosh! Very astute observation. You get virtual cookies for that.**

**QueenCupcake101: The intensity level is going down a little.**

**Guest: I give you more.**

**Anonymously Truthful: Thank you so much. :)**

**Mariyawithswagg: I am.**

**EmrysGleek: I hope this satisfies your need. :)**

**To the lovely people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart and soul.**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


	7. Emotional Overload

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that are sticking with me through my crappy updating schedule. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... except the plot and the characters I came up with.**

* * *

Emotional Overload

After slamming the door, Zander leaned against the adjacent wall, attempting to calm himself before he called Stevie to find out what room Kacey was in. He looked up to see all the doctors and nurses at the station looking at him. In his outburst, Zander had forgotten where he was.

"Is everything okay?" The tall, blonde nurse asked. A look of confusion and concern on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, everything is fine". Fine. Everything was not fine. Zander had never been so angry with his mother in his entire life. He never said a cross word to her. Even when they were angry and screaming at each other, he still held his tongue. He was pretty sure that there we're a couple of curse words thrown into the outburst they just had.

But the worst part about it all, the thing that made him angriest at his mother, was the fact that she was right, that her words had truth to them. What if one second had been different? It was sheer luck, that he and Kacey had not been killed, now that he really thought about it. What if Kacey's infection had spread through her body faster than it did? What if he killed her when he dropped her on the ground? What if it had been Jonathan instead of Kenton the caught him and Kacey first? What if Kenton hadn't been there to kill Jonathan before he killed him?

Zander leaned his head down and sighed. He shook his head to clear what if's out of his mind. What was done was done. He stood by his decision and he knows in his heart that he would not change a thing. All that could have happened, was just that: things that _could _have happened. They didn't. He was still alive. And what mattered most was that Kacey was still alive. Zander felt his heartbeat starting to slow down as he un-balled the hands he, unknowingly, turned into fists.

He checked his pockets and found that his cell phone wasn't in there. He left it in the room. Zander chose to just walk away, not wanting to go into the room and face his mother. He would walk around the entire hospital before he went back in there.

He started walking. After walking down a couple of hallways he found Kevin and Nelson sitting in the waiting room. When Kevin and Nelson saw Zander they practically ran to him.

"Zander!" Kevin and Nelson said as they come over to where he was standing. He threw his arms them as the three of them shared a hug.

"How are you feeling, hero?" Kevin asked as they let go of each other.

"I'm fine. I have a little bit of a headache but I'm fine. I don't know why everyone keeps calling me that." Zander ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe they keep calling you that because you are one dude"

Zander took a deep breath. "That's just it. I don't feel like one. In all honestly, I just did what I thought was right to protect the one I—to protect Kacey"

"I'm proud of you man" Nelson patted him on the back. "I don't know what I would have done if I were put in that situation.

"I'm sure you probably have done the same thing" Zander assured him. "But enough about that. Have you been in to see Kacey?" Kevin and Nelson's eyes immediately dropped to the ground.

"Yeah" Kevin and Nelson both said simultaneously, simply, solemnly. Kevin and Nelson didn't want to tell him that they were only in the room for only a few minutes before they had to leave. That they couldn't take seeing Kacey like that: in such a fragile state.

Zander saw the looks in both of their eyes and his heart started to pound. The guilt he felt at the remembrance of dropping Kacey on the ground started to mount. The flash of seeing Kacey's body falls to the ground, face first, knocking her unconscious. How much worse it made her situation when it happened.

Zander noticed that Stevie wasn't with them. "Hey where's Stevie?"

"She went outside to get some air" Nelson told him. "She's been out there for a while"

Zander nodded. He wanted so much to finally go see Kacey. He was about to ask them what room she in but he knew there was something he had to do first. "I'll be back later"

Zander walked out of the waiting and took the elevator towards the first floor. When he stepped out of the elevator he looked around to see if Stevie had come back inside. He didn't see her, so he went outside the automated doors to find her sitting in front of one of the columns.

The sky was darkening as the long, hectic, terrible, day was turning to night. He sat down next to her. He could tell she hadn't noticed that he was there. The blank stare on her face hadn't wavered. "Hey you" Stevie's head snapped up to see Zander there.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, just noticing that he was sitting down next to her. "You should be in there with Kacey. Have you even been to see her yet?"

"I haven't but I will as soon as I go back in there. I just came out to check on you. See if you were okay" Zander told her.

"You know me. You know you didn't have to come check on me" The now empty water bottle crackled as Stevie's grip around it tightened.

"I do know you. I know when you're holding back. I know when you're hiding. Stevie this is me that you're talking to. You know that you could talk to me" Stevie got up and stood in front of Zander's still sitting form.

Stevie scoffed. "Zander there's nothing to tell you. I'm fine." Zander rose from where he was sitting and leaned against the column. "I just came out here to get some air. And now that I've gotten some, I'm going back inside"

Stevie tried to quickly walk past Zander to get back inside of the hospital. She was stopped when Zander grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Stevie closed hers tightly and took a deep breath.

"Zander let me go" Stevie struggled against Zander only to have his grip on her arm tighten.

"Not until you talk to me"

"And tell you what?" Stevie almost screamed as she finally broke out of Zander's grasp. "That I couldn't handle seeing Kacey like that. That I had to leave the room because the pain was making me physically sick. Or how I can't believe that this happened. That Molly's dead. That you and Kacey could have died today. I could of lost the both of you. How much it physically and emotionally pains me to think about that" Stevie was finally starting to break, her eyes reddening as the tears were pouring down her face. "So sorry if I thought that I didn't need to burden anyone with this when they already had enough to deal with and that I was strong enough to handle this"

"Stevie"

"And I was. I was handling my emotions. But you just had to keep pushing me." She buried her face in her hands.

Zander removed Stevie's hands from her face and pulled her into him. He didn't know how to feel. In all of the years that he's known Stevie, he's never seen her so broken. Zander tighten his grip on her as she silently sobbed into his chest. "This seems so surreal"

Zander and Stevie stood outside for a few minutes more and gave Stevie time to calm down. When they went back inside, Stevie went to clean her face in the bathroom.

* * *

During the elevator ride back to the fourth floor, Stevie thanked Zander for what he had done. When the elevator doors opened Zander and Stevie went into the waiting room.

"Are you good?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Thanks." Stevie and Zander shared one more embrace.

"And Zander, she's in room 432" Zander nodded to her as he turned on his heels and walked towards her room.

When Zander reached her room, he put his hand on the doorknob and stopped. He took a deep breath before he entered the room.

When he saw her his heart nearly stopped. The memories of the entire day started flooding back in his mind, but the one that most vivid: the kiss. The feel of her lips against his. How well they meshed. How perfectly they fit. He thought that was the point where he'd seen Kacey at her most vulnerable. He was wrong. This was Kacey at her most vulnerable.

He walked towards her bed slowly. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound filling the room. Zander ran his hand up the length of the arm that was exposed. The bruises that covered so much of her body looked much worse than they did before. She looked so limp, so fragile. It was tearing Zander up inside.

The thing he wanted more than anything was to trade places with her. To be the one in that bed instead of her.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand in his, bringing it closer to him. He ran his thumb across her delicate fingers. "Oh Kacey, you look so peaceful. Where are you right now?"

He stared at her, tightening the grip on her hand, but careful not to squeeze it too tight. "There are so many people waiting on you to wake up: your family, Stevie, Kevin, Nelson… me. We need you to come back to come back to us"

Zander didn't notice that the door had opened and he and Kacey weren't alone. "They love you, Kacey. I love you" He kissed her hand.

"Zander" the voice startled Zander and made him jump slightly. But his fear quickly turned to anger when his time with Kacey had been interrupted and when he realized that the person that called his name was his mother.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Let me know how you feel by clicking that review button! (But a PM, fav, alert, or just enjoying what you read works just as well. :))**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Guest: Hope you enjoy this update!**

**ArtisticAngel: Things are going to be going down for a while.**

**Reflections of Twilight: Yeah, I'd be so pissed at my mom. And it's cool about stealing my sign-off, I'm actually honored.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks so much!**

**StupidlyGenius: That's understandable.**

**Star197: I love that you love it!**

**GinnyBloomPotter: Thank you!**

**bitchh: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Do you mean more stories or more chapters for this story?**

**Lyokogirl821: Thank you. Zander is a very passionate person when it comes to Kacey.**

**Deon (3): Thank you so much for reading.**

**TeamSethLover: I love your new name! They are all tired, stressed, and worried. Emotions and tensions are very high for everyone.**

**MissSteffy: Thank you so so much! And I hope you had a great holiday season.**

**Whydoyoueatfood: Is Elise crazy? Would she have? Thanks for the review.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, like but didn't do either: Thank you so so much!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


End file.
